1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus including signal lines having a low resistance characteristic and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus includes a substrate, a pixel disposed on the substrate, and signal lines electrically connected to the pixel to apply signals to the pixel. The signal lines are formed of a metallic material, but the electrical resistance of the signal lines has increased as lengths of the signal lines have increased along with increased display areas of display apparatuses.
When the electrical resistance of the signal lines is high, the characteristics of the device may be less desirable due to the signals transmitted via the signal lines. More specifically, if the material for the signal lines has a higher resistance, it may not be appropriate for fast driving of modules implemented thereon (e.g., an RC time delay may occur due to a high resistance). Accordingly, copper having a relatively lower specific resistance has been used as a material to form the signal lines.